


Baek

by Valainistima



Series: Domestic [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson plans for his and Youngjae’s one hundredth day anniversary and Youngjae worries if he’s worth the trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gushipsam (Ninety Three)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago but I didn't realize I forgot to post it here! So enjoy. Also I will be writing a epilogue to this over the summer.

It’s been ninety three days. Ninety three days; two thousand twenty three hours; one hundred thirty three thousand nine hundred twenty minutes. That’s how long Choi Youngjae has accepted my heart. That’s how long he’s let me hold his hand and kiss him when no one was looking. That’s how long he’s let me love him.

In a week one hundred days will pass and it seems to be a big deal for Youngjae. Well, it seems to be a big deal for Koreans in general and while I usually have trouble understanding and adjusting to Korean culture, this tradition I get. You get to celebrate an anniversary every year as a couple so missing one could be made up for, but your one hundredth day comes once so it makes sense that it’s a big deal.

Sadly, I don’t know much more about it. I can’t ask Youngjae because I want everything to be a surprise. I can’t ask Mark or BamBam because they wouldn’t know either. Yugyeom…I’ll be honest he’s a little too smart, I think he gets it from Jaebum and Jinyoung. His intuition is otherworldly.

Speaking of the “married” couple, I definitely can’t ask them because if I know anything about those two, it’s that they’ll go off on some tangent about how romantic their’s was and, “He looked so handsome, I thought he would carry me away to some wonderland,” or “I was gonna pass out when I saw how beautiful his smile was,” and blah blah blah. Mark and I made the mistake of asking how one of their dates went and we regret wasting that hour of our lives.

So now I’m down to my last resort. The internet. The world wide web has yet to fail me so I’m gonna place my trust in it one more time.

Shifting in my bed roll, I sat up and grabbed my laptop to open up Google. I googled “what to do for your 100th day” and found a plethora of results, but I didn’t see any I was looking for. All of them were “What to do for her on your 100th day” or “How not to piss your girlfriend off on your 100th day”. None really told me what to do for my boyfriend except one. Sadly, it featured a lot of bland gifts like homemade chocolate or a video game. I cross referenced the article with some of the more popular “What to do for your girlfriend” sites and came to a few conclusions.

One, it seems like the hundredth day is treated like any other romantic holiday where its just a chance for the guy to show off his money to his girlfriend, which is pretty damn cliche and annoying. Two, the only thing that a lot of these sites have in common is being a matching couple on your day. For instance, couples could get matching shirts or something. It’s a cute idea, regardless how cheesy, and it seems too common not to do so I’m going to have to make a note of that.

Lastly, I’m gonna have a really hard time trying to figure out what to do for our hundredth day. I refuse to give Youngjae anything less than an amazing anniversary but all these ideas are a little too lame for Wang Kong. I lay back into my pillow and groan, not prepared for such a task. I already told Youngjae I was going to give him a big surprise and I definitely can’t back out now.

God, the look on his face was enough to make me want to keep my promise, to hell with pride. His usual sunshine smile was like a heavenly glow more than bright light. Oh, and the way his ears turned a little pink when he hugged me.

“Aaaaah!” A smile had managed to creep on my face and I rushed to cover it with my hands. Just thinking about my angel made me feel like some school girl in a drama. Rolling over to my side and putting my laptop down, I rested on my back to stare at my ceiling.

First things first, I need to make sure I get money. I don’t normally ask my parents for money, but thankfully they’ve been kind enough to at least open up an account for me where they put a little money in every month. I haven’t touched it at all so I should have quite a bit stashed at this point, all I really have to do is get the pin number.

All the websites said to do something the two of you normally don’t do together. Considering our situation, keeping things from fans and our group members alike, we don’t really get to do much more than occasionally kiss in a closet or an empty hallway. Maybe I should take him to a restaurant. I’d have to find a way to make it secret though and that sounds practically impossible. A rooftop dinner kind of thing sounds good. With candles and stuff. He’d love that sort of thing.

I can just imagine Youngjae blushing and laughing in candlelight. He’d probably hit my shoulder when I bring it up, but even then he’d be so cute. It’s a little weird, because before I met Youngjae, I only found girls cute in that way. Then again, I was younger and I only knew that girls could be cute in that way. I never thought to even allow myself to look at a guy the way I looked at a girl. I still like girls too but Youngjae isn’t pretty or cute like a girl at all. He’s charming in the goofiest way possible and he’s radiant. He’s handsome in his own way and he regularly ruins that image for the sake of a joke and I love it.

I love him.

Just as I delve into a mental monologue of how glad I am to be with the love of my life, said person enters a previously lonesome room.

I quickly shut my laptop to a close, not letting my potential plans to be caught by the boy in my doorway. Youngjae closes the door behind him, smiling brightly like he does and comes over to lay beside me.

Proping his head up on his hand, he lays on his side. “What are you hiding?” he asks playfully. “Where you watching something dirty?”

He makes a coy little smile and I can’t help but play along. “And so what if I was?”

Youngjae laughs and hits my chest. “Yah, Jackson-hyung, stop being such a pervert. You can’t just watch things like that in broad daylight when anyone can walk in the room.”

“You’re right.” I lean forward and kiss my boyfriend on his lips. “You’re the only one who I’d want to walk in the room at times like that.”

His ears are red again. I remember the days when he’d melt into a crimson, stuttering mess whenever I stood too close. He’s gotten used to it, but it’s so adorable that he still gets flustered. “You’re too much I swear…” he mutters under his breath. “Jinyoung-umma said to get you, we have a schedule soon. You’ve got thirty minutes to get dressed.”

“Thirty minutes? That’s plenty of time.” I sit up and stand, walking toward Mark and I’s shared clothes rack. “If I get dressed quickly does that mean I get to spend more time with you?” I asked playfully, turning around to catch Youngjae making another cute and flustered face.

“I guess so…” I laugh at his quiet response and turn around to take off my shirt. In the corner of my eye I see Youngjae already walking to leave to room. Catching him by the wrist, I narrowly stop him from leaving.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

Youngjae turned around, but his head was angled toward the ground as if he didn’t want to meet my eye. “I was giving you privacy to get dressed.” He said, obviously embarrassed by my bare chest.

“Yah, Youngjae. If I wanted you to leave I would’ve told you. I’m only changing out of my shirt and pants, its nothing serious.”

“But-”

“No buts, it’s not a big deal now go and sit back down so I can cuddle you when I’m done.” I pull him closer, encasing him against my chest with my arms. “Mark isn’t coming back soon is he?”

Blushing furiously, Youngjae shook his head. “He left early, but hyung is this really necessary?”

“What?” I asked as if I didn’t know exactly what he was talking about. “You mean this?” I squeeze his sides and press him just a little closer to my chest, being the tease that I am. “You should get used to seeing your boyfriend shirtless sooner than later shouldn’t you?”

“You’re so full of shit you know that?”

“You love it.”

There’s a light punch to my chest and a hard kiss on my lips, then Youngjae starts to laugh. “You’re right I do love it. Now get ready so we can go, asshole.”

He’s making that cheeky grin, sticking his tongue out and everything and I can’t resist him anymore. “Anything for you, angel.”

Everything. That’s what I meant.

Everything in the world is for you if you asked for it, Choi Youngjae. I promise.


	2. Gushipgu (Ninety Nine)

Night was the enviable turn from day. It cloaked a previously bright world in its darkness and gave but the small, silver moonlight to compensate. And here I am.

It is night and I am without the moonlight. The room is dark and I can’t see.

It’s late and everyone else is probably already sleeping. I didn’t feel like going to sleep in my room lest Jaebum catch me moping again and give me his long lecture on loving yourself or something. He cared, that was obvious, but he isn’t as helpful as he may hope.

The couch is far more comfortable than our bedroll anyway.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I sunk farther into the cushions, trying desperately to hold back some of the many tears that streamed down my cheeks. The view of the blank ceiling helped to calm my nerves, but my heart refused to give up the pain.

It’s tomorrow. Ninety nine days will pass and it will be tomorrow. I don’t think I’m ready.

It’s not that I don’t love him. I do, I love Jackson so much. It hurts to think about how much I love him because it comes to the point where I start to think I’m not worth him.

I let out another breath, bringing my hands up to wipe my face. It’s gone sticky from the salt in my tears but I can’t bring myself to care. I turned into the couch, facing the back cushion, and pulled the thin blanket tighter around me.

Today, I walked into Jackson’s room to get something for Mark-hyung when I happened to pass by the laptop Jackson left open. Normally, I don’t snoop around, but it just caught my eye and…

I can’t believe he’s willing to go through all of the trouble for me. Me, Choi Youngjae, the least popular member of the group. Me, the worst dancer with the least credentials to even be in Got7 much less apart of JYPE. Ugly, stupid Youngjae who can’t even get his feelings straight or express himself properly even though I’m going to be an adult on New Year.

Gasping haphazardly, I cover the sound with my hand, silencing the oncoming sobs that wreck my body. Curling up on my side, I close my eyes and try to calm down.

I try to tell myself that I’m exaggerating what’s so clearly true.

There are days like today where I wonder why Jackson bothers with me. I’m becoming delusional. I’m actually wondering if he’s losing interest but I know Jackson better than that. I know he loves me, I know I mean as much to him as he does to me; why do I even question him. I see myself becoming more and more insecure but I can’t stop. I wish I could just make it stop.

Suddenly, the sound of the opening of doors comes from my right and I quickly wipe my face and close my eyes, pretending to sleep. My face is still red, but I can only hope whoever it is won’t notice.

Heavy footsteps walk across the room into the next hallway, and the opening of doors is heard again. The door is closed shut and I sigh, wiping off whatever else I missed and breathing evenly to calm my nerves. The last thing I need is to have someone to catch me crying.

A few moments later, there’s a flush of a toilet and whoever is up has started to walk around again. Although instead of the footsteps going over to room they seemed to come from, they moved closer to the couch. I did my best not to make a sound and stay as still as possible. Maybe if they think I’m sleeping they’ll just leave me alone.

The footsteps stop right next to me and suddenly the couch dips beside my head, which is cradled up into someones lap. I don’t dare open my eyes, praying silently that they don’t look too closely at my face which I’m sure is still stricken with tear marks. My heart starts to pound in my ears and the suspense starts to take its toll on me but then I breathe in the air that holds such a familiar scent. After living with six other guys, you start to pick up on other’s smells but this one I couldn’t figure out.

Thick fingers card through my hair and I’m stuck wondering who this could be. The large hands were gentle to my hair, brushing it from my face and ruffling it with a delicacy I didn’t know any of us had. Is it Jinyoung-hyung? No, he has thinner hands…

“What am I going to do with you, Youngjae?”

…Jackson?

“You were crying again weren’t you?”

Should I respond? He’s addressing me but I can’t be sure if he thinks I’m awake or not. A thumb swipes slowly across my cheek, the palm of Jackson’s hand warm on my face. The hand left and went to my shoulder, rubbing there tenderly. Something about his hands makes my tension fade.

“I wish you knew how wonderful you really are.” He began. “I know it wouldn’t be fair to tell you that you’re feelings are wrong, but you really are an amazing guy no matter what you may think.

"I know you think you’re a burden. I know you’ve heard me tell you that you’re not. I wish I could just make it all better, but I think we both know it’s your battle to fight. It’s not fair. My precious Youngjae shouldn’t have to hurt like this, it isn’t fair at all. But, I promise I’ll be here for you. I’ve said it before but I really mean it. I’ll only ever want to make you happy.”

The hand that caressed my shoulder went to pick up the blanket that was slipping off my arm, placing it back over me, smoothing out the wrinkles until Jackson’s arm went to its furthest reaches at my hip. My breath almost hitches when his large hand lingered on that spot as Jackson kept silent as if he was contemplating something. Moments passed before the larger man squeezed my hip and brought his hand back to my shoulder.

“I hope you know I love you. If you don’t know I promise to prove it to you every day of my life from here on out.”

My head is lifted again and I’m placed back on my pillow, the warmth of his presence already lingering to a fade. Jackson cards his fingers through my hair once more before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

“Good night, Youngjae.”

He’s leaving? Why is he leaving? I don’t want him to go, not yet. The moments I have with him are already fleeting and far apart, he can’t leave yet; I want him to stay longer.

The breath of his kiss warms then chills my cheek and in a desperate attempt, I open my eyes.

I’m not a good actor. I’m actually very bad at it. Hopefully he won’t notice that I’m pretending. Although, I don’t think he’d mention it if he did. Feigning drowsiness, I blink once, then twice before turning to look at him through lidded eyes.

“Jackson?”

The older man, clad in a tank top and sweat pants, actually looked surprised to find me awake. Was he legitimately having a monologue while I slept? Jackson’s surprised expression melted into a gentler one as he bent down to my level.

“Hey, you.” He said with a kind smile. Bending forward to kiss my forehead, he continued. “Why are you sleeping on the couch?”

“I just wanted to be alone for a bit.” Well it isn’t a lie.

“Do you still want to be alone?”

I can feel myself melt a little at his words. If a tone of voice could be visualized, his would be like melted dark chocolate pouring down into a bowl of strawberries til the surface tension broke and hot chocolate spilled off the ceramic edges. It was completely unadulterated yet my breath was stolen from me and my face grew hot. Thank god for the darkness.

I looked him in the eye for a second before immediately shying away from the intense gaze. I could feel my pride being trivialized as I looked down while telling him that no, I didn’t want to be alone anymore. He sighs contently and I already knew he was smiling.

“Good.”

Suddenly I was manhandled and being pushed, pulled, and lifted about until Jackson made himself comfortable. Jackson making himself comfortable roughly translates to Jackson making everyone else uncomfortable for the sake of his comfort. In this instance, he managed to take my spot on the couch while laying on his back; on the other hand, I was smushed to the back of the couch, half of my body barely touching the seat and the other half on top of Jackson. I suppose he was trying to get me to lay on his chest, but he could’ve just asked.

Suddenly, two muscular arms trap me and shift my whole body until I’m fully on top of Jackson. Facing the older man directly, I scowled down at his smiling face. He was grinning like an idiot again; his hair splayed out on my pillow, unhindered by his usual snapback. The arms around me squeezed tighter as he leaned upward to kiss me yet again.

“Was all that really necessary?”

“I don’t know. Does it matter? I’ve got you were I want you right?” Jackson puts his hands behind his head and keeps on grinning. Asshole.

“You’re a big dork you know that?”

“Are you really talking, country boy? Do I have to show you these guns again and remind you that I’m the sexiest man in Korea.” He flexes his arms to emphasize his point. I can’t believe I cried over this dofus.

Rolling my eyes, I settle down and just put my head down on Jackson’s shoulder. I’m surprised he’s actually comfortable with nearly my entire body weight on top of him, but he hasn’t complained. I grumble out a soft, “Loser.” before nuzzling into the crook of Jackson’s neck and closing my eyes.

Jackson doesn’t respond and we stay like this for a while, just laying in quiet darkness and warmth. The silence isn’t broken until I can feel myself start to lose to sleep.

“Hey, Youngjae?”

“Yes?”

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

I pause. Am I? I look up at the older man who looked down at me expectantly. Jackson has a tired look on his face, but his content is expressed more fluidly than his drowsiness ever could. Then I realize, his content is with me. Just me and being with me. He does so much, for what? For this. For the moments he gets to remind me that we’re in love and what it looks like. Content.

“Yeah,” I respond, smiling as Jackson pulls the blanket around the both of us. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Jackson says as he flops his head back onto the pillow, bringing up his hand to rest on the curve of my back. “Now let’s go to sleep.”

I hum softly and close my eyes before shooting them back open again. “Wait, what if someone sees us in the morning?”

A lazy wave of his hand dismisses my worried question. “I doubt anyone will question it too much. Just sleep, angel.”

“If we get caught, I’ll fuck you up.”

“Mmm, getting fucked by you? Sounds like a reward to me.”

“Pervert.”

“Now the question is, are you going to ride me while you do it? You’d look cute on top.”

“Shut up!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the morning after that, unbeknownst to the lovely couple on the couch, an early rising maknae walked into the room.

Yugyeom stared for a bit, confused. Slowly the pieces came together and things made sense. The extra practices they’d have together in the vocal room. The random disappearances after recordings. Jackson’s recent trip to a jewelry store. And this.

“Ah,” was all that was said, and the tallest boy walked back into his room, wondering how long it’d take before he would eventually be paired off too.


	3. Baek (One Hundred)

“Hyung, wake up.”

Youngjae’s slumber was stirred by eager hands and a annoyed voice. The heavy weight of sleep had yet to leave him; eyes still closed, body still lax.

“Hyung, come on! I go through all the trouble of making breakfast for everyone and you’re not even awake…” The voice trailed off.

A groan came from deep within the older boy’s throat as he opened his eyes. Youngjae was awakened by an irritated Yugyeom who was cross armed and huffing indignantly.

“How can you sleep so long? I’ve never met a person who could sleep well past ten so easily.” Yugyeom said as he dragged his hyung up into a sitting position on the couch. The brunette whined through the process, blinking up at his dongsaeng who sported his annoyed expression.

“Yugyeom what time is it?”

“It’s a quarter to eleven and your breakfast is probably cold, now get up!” Yugyeom kicked the older boy’s leg lightly, “You’re lucky umma and appa didn’t bother you earlier, or else they’d have your ear.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Youngjae yawned loudly, while standing up. “What did you make for breakfast?”

“Pajeon. I was thinking about making it with fish but it’d be a waste.” Yugyeom said while walking out of the living room and into the kitchen to retrieve the serving he saved Youngjae; the latter followed him, lulled by the prospect of food.

“Why would it be a waste?” The two of the boys made it to the kitchen, Youngjae immediately rummaging through the fridge for a drink as Yugyeom made him a plate.

“Not everyone is eating today. Mark-hyung and Bambam are out meeting some friends or something and Jackson-hyung left without telling me where.”

Youngjae stopped for a moment, looking up from the fridge. “Jackson left?” He didn’t even realized he woke up without him. Did he leave in the middle of the night? Or was it just a dream?

“Yeah, he said he was busy with something. Here you go,” Yugyeom handed Youngjae his food. “And he was fooling around saying something about it being a secret, but I think he’s just being a tease again.”

Youngjae paused for a beat before blinking back into reality and mumbling a small, “Oh.”

Yugyeom stopped to look at the older boy for a moment, a bit worried by his dejected tone. “Youngjae-hyung, is something wrong?”

“Huh?” Youngjae looked up, feigning cluelessness as he put his plate down on the counter. “Hm? I’m fine, why?”

“Yah, hyung.” Yugyeom spoke seriously, putting his hands on his hips. “You already know you’re not a good liar, so why are you trying to trick me?”

Shit. Youngjae forgot how well Yugyeom could read him. He should’ve known he can’t trick him like he could Jackson, the younger had been his first friend when he was recruited. “I-I mean, it’s nothing.” He sighed. “It’s not a big deal, I promise.”

Yugyeom locked eyes with the shorter boy, still staring silently after Youngjae coward away from his gaze by shoving some food in his mouth. Youngjae could feel the heat of his seering look as the moments passed when suddenly Yugyeom says the unimaginable.

“Are you and Jackson dating?”

Youngjae has to keep from looking too much like a deer in headlights when he looks up at Yugyeom, swallowing the food in his mouth carefully as he would surely choke.

“What?”

Yugyeom was unfazed. “You two are a thing aren’t you?” It was a question in form but not in essence; this was an accusation. “That would explain how you guys have been acting.”

“How we’ve been-, Yugyeom, I told you to stop reading comments in the fancafé.”

The sincerity put into Yugyeom rolling his eyes was unmatched. Youngjae briefly wondered if his eyes would roll to the back of his head if he rolled them like that.

“Youngjae, you know what I mean.”

“Actually, I don’t have a clue.”

“Really? So the whole ‘sleeping on top of Jackson’ thing this morning was strictly platonic?”

Youngjae stiffened, knowing he already lost. “Fuck,” was the small muttering he looked back down at his plate. “Fuck, you actually saw that?” The question was more to himself than anyone else.

“Uh, yeah I did. Living room’s in the middle of the damn house, you’re lucky Jackson left before anyone else saw. I might hound you for the truth, but Jaebum-hyung would have a full interrogation over it. Not to mention punish you for lying.”

Youngjae shook his head. “Technically, we just didn’t tell anyone.”

“That’s just as bad as denying it.” Yugyeom sighed, dropping his arms before walking over to pat Youngjae on the back. “Look I don’t care that you guys are dating. Honestly, I don’t even know why you kept it from us, it’s not like anyone has a problem with stuff like that.”

“It’s not for that reason, it’s…” Youngjae trailed off a bit before turning around to press his face into Yugyeom’s shoulder and groaning.

Yugyeom fought the urge to sigh again-he found himself doing that a lot-and hugged the older boy with sincerity.The older boy stood silent, but he still hugged the taller male back. They stayed like that for a while, content with giving and receiving comfort.

“Thank you, Yugyeom.”

As long as Bambam had been his best friend, Youngjae is the first one Yugyeom felt truly was family. They clicked so well together and Yugyeom really meant it when he called Youngjae hyung. Youngjae would joke that they we’re probably brothers in a past life, but Yugyeom wouldn’t be surprised to find that they may be a true pair of soul mates. So things like this happen with no questions asked.

“Don’t mention it.”

Youngjae breaks the hug, looking up at the younger boy with something of a remorseful face. “I’m sorry for not telling you of all people. I should’ve known you’d find out sooner or later.”

That earned him a punch to the shoulder.

“Hell yeah, I’d find out!” Yugyeom exclaimed. “But seriously why didn’t you just tell us?”

Youngjae took in a deep breathe before exhaling heavily as he leaned against the marble counter. “I guess we were nervous. Like, if we tell you guys, then what’ll stop us from getting too comfortable and accidentally slip up on a hidden camera or something? Not to mention…” Youngjae paused, wondering if he should even bother saying this. No, he has to make an effort to tell Yugyeom everything. It’s the least he could do. “Like, the age difference and everything…”

“Age diff- what’s that got to do with anything?” Yugyeom asked, completely confused.

“Well, you know.” Youngjae made a waving gesture with his hand. “We don’t want people to get the wrong idea about us.”

“…I’m not following you.”

“Oh my god.” Youngjae huffed exasperatedly. “Then, I’m pretty sure you’re to young for me to tell you.”

“What?! No way, you gotta tell me!” Yugyeom gaped at the older boy. “That’s so not fair, you’re not even that much older than me!”

“Well, then you should be able to figure it out.”

“Wha- well you could at least give me a hint.”

“I totally already did.”

“When?”

“Age difference, Yugyeom. Age difference.”

Yugyeom narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. ‘Jackson is twenty and Youngjae is seventeen… So three years apart right? So who cares? It’s not that serious of a difference right?’ Yugyeom’s friends in school would go on and on about wanting to date noonas four or five years older than them, so three years can’t be a big deal, he concluded.

“I need another hint.”

Youngjae sighed. “Seriously? I have to spoon feed it to you? Fine. Legal age.”

'Ok, ok. So Jackson is technically legal. Well, not really he’s a foreigner on his work visa. Well that’s legal enough. And Youngjae isn’t legal until January. So…’

“So you’re not a legal adult and he is. So what?”

“Oh my- jesus, Yugyeom.” Youngjae pinched the bridge of his nose. “We don’t want people asking us if we’ve had sex and get Jackson in trouble.”

“Oh.” Yugyeom said aloud. “Wait, you guys are having sex? Speaking of which, how long have you guys been dating?”

“No. We’re gonna wait. And today’s our hundredth day.”

“Hundredth- woah!” Yugyeom backed up, arms raised. “You lied to me for a hundred days?”

“I didn’t lie!” Youngjae said, defending himself, but Yugyeom wasn’t having it.

“I can’t believe you, you’re like a completely different person! First you’re banging Jackson-hyung-”

“We’re not having sex!”

“-and now, now, you’re telling me you lied for a hundred days?” Yugyeom threw his hands up in outrage. “I don’t even know you anymore, how could I forgive-”

Youngjae covers the younger boy’s mouth. “I’ll buy you ice cream for a week.”

Yugyeom pulled back, clearly pretending to be shocked by the offer. “I am appalled. To think you’d try to buy me out for forgiveness after you-“

“A month.”

Yugyeom quickly dropped his act and snatched Youngjae’s hand, shaking it wildly with his signature grin, “Deal.”

Rolling his eyes, Youngjae pulled his hand back to press his palms into the counter and lift himself into a sitting position in the counter. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“Youngjae, at the very least Jaebum and Jinyoung should know. Umma and Appa would kill you if they found out themselves.”

Youngjae stayed silent, contemplating the notion. A punishment for lying to the leader was unheard of only because no one dared to do it before. God only knows the trouble he’d get into with Jaebum. On top of that Jinyoung always made an effort to be moral support for everyone. Losing his trust would be like losing an anchor. Youngjae groaned loudly.

“Yeah…you’re right.”

“Of course I am. So when are you going to tell them?”

“I don’t know.” Youngjae said, exasperated. “Yugyeom, you gotta help me.”

“Only if you add another month to the free ice cream deal.”

“…You know you should apply to a business college or something, you’re really good at this negotiating thing.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

———-

It was seven o’ clock in the afternoon and the summer heat combined with six hours worth of must and sweat from seven men overpowered any air conditioner JYP could buy for their dance practice room. Youngjae was the first to flop on the couch when Jaebum ended practice, completely exhausted. He closed his eyes, relaxing on the company’s couch as the members began to file out of the room. When he opened them again a few minutes later, he found himself alone in the room.

“The hell-” He began, questioning everyone’s disappearance-a bit upset no one even told him to come leave-when suddenly his phone went off.

[7:14 PM] WangKong: hey angel go wash up and meet me on the roof of our dorm  
[7:14 PM] WangKong: ive got a surprise for you ❤

Youngjae couldn’t help but smile at the KakaoTalk message, giggling at the heart emoticon Jackson sent him. It only took a moment for him to respond, getting up and leaving to get ready soon after.

[7:15 PM] Mokjae: ok hyung~♥♥♥♥

—————

It only took thirty minutes for Youngjae to get ready and run up the last flight of stairs of the building. He could see Jackson’s silhouette at the top landing, making the younger boy run up the stairs even faster.

Jackson grinned brightly as Youngjae reached him, leaning forward to kiss his panting boyfriend’s nose. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy? I just climbed the entire staircase of a seven story building, I’m dying here.” Youngjae joked between pants, making Jackson laugh.

“Sorry about that. Here I hope this makes up for it.” Jackson pulled out a bouquet of pink chrysanthemums from behind his back, offering it to the younger male.

“You…you got me flowers?” Youngjae asked, shocked as he received the bouquet from the larger male. Of all the gifts he’d imagine receiving, flowers were last on his list. He never imagined Jackson doing something so sappy. Not that he’s complaining.

“Don’t worry, that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Come on.” Jackson reassured as he took Youngjae’s hand, leading them out the roof door that stood behind Jackson.

The door opened to a transformed dorm patio. What used to be a dirty, unkempt patio became an immaculate space. The stone floor was polished to a shine, the sun bleeding warm hues onto its hard surface. The rooftop was lined by potted plants, whose vines overflowed and hung out of their designated spots. Their flowers brought vivid bright colors of violet, red, white, and blue; each flower hanging delicately and Youngjae knows he’ll mourn when they wilt away. Situated in the center of the patio was a raised wooden platform, adorned with plate after plate of food which circumnavigated a decorative candle stick holder.

Youngjae could barely take more than a few seconds of the scene before emotion began to overwhelm him. Had Jackson done all of this for him? Looking over to the older male, Youngjae could see the proud smile on Jackson’s face.

“Sorry if all the flowers were a bit much, they had a sale and- mmph!” Jackson was silenced by the younger male’s lips crashing against his. Thin arms wrapped around Jackson’s neck, incidentally pressing the bouquet against the back of his head but the man could hardly care.

Youngjae pulled away, grinning as he felt stronger arms snake around his waist. “It’s perfect.” He said breathily. “It’s perfect and it’s beautiful and you-” Youngjae cuts himself off with a shaky exhale, feeling out of breath and as if he would cry. “You’re amazing.” He finishes, making sure to enunciate his claim with another passionate kiss.

Jackson kisses back with as much vigor, rubbing circles into the small of Youngjae’s back. Pulling away to press their foreheads together, Jackson began to grin as well. “I’m glad you think so. Come on, let’s eat before the food gets cold, okay angel?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae responded giddily, pressing a quick chaste kiss before pulling away. “When did you even get the time to do all of this?”

“I woke up early to set up. Sorry about this morning by the way.”

“It’s okay.” Youngjae reassured.

Jackson smiled, taking Youngjae’s free hand, walking his boyfriend to the platform before sitting down across from him. “You know I can’t cook all that well, so I just went ordered our favorites from that restaurant we like, I hope that’s okay with you.”

“It’s fine.” Youngjae said as he placed the bouquet to the side. “Let’s eat well okay?”

“Yes, angel.”

——-

Dinner went without a hitch, the food quickly disappearing in the midst of two growing boys. The sun had fully set while they put aside trash to be properly recycled later, which Jackson made sure to take note of.

“Hey baby can you do me a favor?”

“Huh?” Youngjae looked up, placing the last paper plate into a plastic bag. “Sure, what do you need.”

“Close your eyes.”

“Close my- oh no.” Youngjae stopped to point an accusing finger at the man. “Last time you said that, you cracked my phone’s screen.”

“Yah, that was an accident!” Jackson said adamantly defending himself. “Besides I’m not even gonna touch you just close your eyes.”

“Yeah, an accident, sure.” Youngjae dragged out his words to emphasize his skepticism. “Fine, I’ll do it but only because I left my phone at the dorm.”

Once Jackson was sure Youngjae had his eyes closed, he quickly ran to get the bag he hid under the platform. Grabbing the bag, he quickly placed each item in their appropriate spot, working as quickly as he could. When he finished, he threw the plastic bag to the side and wrapped his arms around Youngjae from behind.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

Youngjae held back a gasp as Jackson managed to send him for a whirlwind once again. The floor and platform were littered with small, lit candles. Youngjae felt another grin creep up on his face when he felt the eager hands of his boyfriend gave a small squeeze. The candles brightened up the whole rooftop, making the younger male sigh happily.

“What did I do to deserve all of this?” He asked himself quietly.

“You accepted my heart.”

There was a moment of utter silence. The next sound was that of the two males making groans and shivering gestures, not to mention the loud ‘ewwww’ that ensued by the youngest.

“Yah, hyung that was too cheesy even for you.” Jackson’s high pitched laugh was followed by another squeeze.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologized in English. “Hold on.”

Youngjae yelled in mock frustration when Jackson let go, turning around to question the elder. “What there’s more? Are you going to have someone paint the sky or something?”

“No, no nothing like that.” Jackson reassured before reaching into his pocket and sitting down on the platform, his back against the wall. “Come here.” He ordered, patting his thigh.

Youngjae sighed, still a bit giddy and excited for what Jackson has in store for him. Not to mention what he has in store for Jackson. Moving closer to crawl on to the platform, Youngjae made his way to Jackson, straddling the older man’s lap. “So what is it?”

Jackson pulled out two necklaces from his closed palm, one with a capital J and another with a capital Y. “Check this out.” Jackson picked up the silver letters and overlapped them, until the formed a haphazard heart, but it was still very clearly a heart.

“Apparently,” Jackson began as he grabbed the chain of the J necklace and slide it down Youngjae’s head. “there was some sort of artist who was working for the jewelry store down the block that specialized in stuff like this. So I said, eh why not, you know?” He finished, putting his own Y chain.

Youngjae grinned, taking the larger J piece into his hand. “This is so cool.” He said, beaming with joy. “So I get a J for Jackson and you get Y for Youngjae?”

“Yep.”

“Ah, then we had similar ideas.” Youngjae sat up so he was up on his knees to fish out two black rings he had in his pocket, before sitting back down on his lap. “They’re made out of Tungsten or something, no idea what that is though but I thought you’d enjoy the color. Oh! And look at the engraving.” Youngjae added, handing over Jackson’s ring.

The ring was engraved on the inner rim and filled with white coloring that said, ‘Youngjae’s’ “Ah, the possessiveness is showing in you Mr. Choi.”

“Shut up mine says Jackson’s too.” Youngjae retorted. “Besides I thought it’d be cute…” Youngjae mumbled out.

“You’re cute.” Jackson teased, putting on the ring. He leaned forward to peck the younger boy on the lips, enjoying the happy smile that blossomed from the kiss. Placing his hands possessively on Youngjae’s hips, Jackson hummed contently.

“Hey, hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Can we do something?”

Jackson furrowed his brow. “Like?”

“Well,” Youngjae started, slowing into a mumble. “I was just thinking that maybe we could stargaze or something…”

Jackson could only grin at Youngjae’s sudden reticence. The idea of the smaller boy blushing and being too nervous to ask him to do something of this nature was enough to send Jackson into a tizzy; though to have the actual sight in front of him was a completely different matter. Jackson felt himself having to strain against the urge to coo at the boy in his lap, instead settling for a short, sweet kiss.

“Of course we can. Scoot over.” Jackson instructed, waiting for Youngjae to get off of him.

After a bit of resituating and adjusting, the two ended up in a tangle of limbs with Jackson on his back and Youngjae using his chest as a pillow. A small breeze sent a slight chill up their backs, making the two males pull impossibly closer; the two were practically glued together by the time Jackson wrapped his arms around Youngjae. Looking up at the night sky Jackson noted that there were far more stars here than he’s ever seen in Hong Kong, especially considering most weren’t actually helicopters.

“Ah, there aren’t even half as many stars here as there is in Mokpo…” Youngjae mused aloud. “I should’ve known.”

“Really? I don’t think I’ve seen more stars than these in my life."

"Huh? Really?” Youngjae asked, looking up at his hyung. “Hm, I guess we’ll have to go on a trip to Mokpo soon so I can show you all the stars there.”

“To Mokpo? Just to look at stars? Shouldn’t you invite your boyfriend to your hometown to introduce me to your family?”

That earned him a light hearted slap to the shoulder. “Yah, I never said you couldn’t do that too.”

Jackson let out another one of his signature laughs again, before nuzzling the top of Youngjae’s head. “When do you think we should tell our families anyway?”

“Hopefully during our next big break. I was thinking about telling them this break but it might be a bit too soon.”

“Yeah, probably.”

The conversation died off, neither wanting to think too hard on the subject our outing themselves to their families. Time passed steadily as the two cuddled together on the rooftop, long after the candles died out. At some point they stopped staring at the stars and stared instead at each other, which is when the cuddling session truly broke out. Between nuzzling each others noses and legs twining together, lips somehow came into the fray and slowly but surely the two feel back into their habitual make out sessions.

Jackson had only just begun to nibble at Youngjae’s bottom lip when suddenly a loud buzzing ringing came from his pocket.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, recognizing the ringtone. “Hold on baby that’s Mark.”

Youngjae nodded in understanding pulling back just a bit so Jackson could answer his phone.

“Hello?” He said in English.

“Hello? Hey, Jackson it’s Mark. I’m just calling to tell you I won’t be home until the morning, I have to do something with manager-hyung, so don’t come looking for me.”

“Ah, okay cool.”

“Where are you anyway? It’s like, eleven at night.”

“Shit,” Jackson forgot to filter himself. “Yeah, sorry about that I’m hanging out with Youngjae. I guess we lost track of time.”

“You should hurry home then. If you’re lucky Jaebum and Jinyoung won’t notice, they were sleeping when I left.”

“Really? Sweet, when did you leave?”

“Like, twenty minutes ago.”

“Alright, we’ll make a run for it then, thanks.

"No problem. Bye”

“Bye.” Jackson hung up his phone, immediately groaning.

“What’s wrong? Are we in trouble.” Youngjae asked, confused.

“We will be if we don’t hurry. It’s already eleven."

Youngjae cursed under his breath, already getting up to start cleaning. "Where do I put the candles and stuff?”

Jackson told him to but the trash in the plastic bags they came from, getting up to help as well. The two rushed to put away all the candles and put the the bag in the corner with the other trash they accumulated. Jackson made sure to put Youngjae’s mind to rest by telling him he’d take care of the trash and come back for the bouquet in the morning, kissing the younger male’s forehead when he pouted. As soon as they finished, Jackson opened the door to the dorm building, ushering Youngjae inside.

“Wait.” Youngjae said urgently, stopping him. Grabbing Jackson’s new necklace, he made sure to have it tucked behind his shirt, before doing the same with his own.

“Good idea, they would’ve noticed that.” Jackson said proudly, more than content with Youngjae’s quick thinking.

He was a bit more surprised, but no less content, when Youngjae very swiftly crashed their lips together, going straight for a heated open mouth kiss. This lasted for only a few seconds, any longer and Jackson probably would’ve lost himself in the kiss. Youngjae pulled back, panting heavily with a grin.

“There, now I’m satisfied. We can go downstairs now.” Youngjae said with a nod before dragging Jackson the rest of the way through the door.

“I’m glad to know that.” Jackson replied, just as amused.

The two ran down the few flights of stairs to their floor, walking as silently as they could to the dorm. Jackson carefully unlocked the front door, hushing Youngjae quietly as they entered and took off their shoes when suddenly a loud voice scared them stiff.

“It’s awfully late isn’t it Jinyoung?”

Fuck.


End file.
